1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image processing for supporting various image analysis methods or protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most image processing apparatuses or image recording apparatuses such as a network video recorder (NVR), a digital video recorder (DVR), or a set-top box employ a standard protocol or support a particular protocol. Thus, if a new protocol or a new image analysis program is used, the new protocol or the new image analysis program may not interwork with the image processing apparatuses.
Particularly, in order to change or add an image analysis program or a protocol which is used by an image processing apparatus, it is necessary to inconveniently develop, compile, and install a new program or protocol in the image processing apparatus.